First Kiss, Last Kiss
by TheSummerWriter
Summary: "Was it a witch's labyrinth? Seeing no familiars or hearing any kind of sound, Homura trudged forward." Slight MadoHomu.


_First Kiss, Last Kiss_

Homura couldn't remember where she'd been or what she'd been doing as her surroundings whirled from the blackness of a starless, solemn night to the glimmering green of a beautiful garden. The flowers danced in the gentle breeze and the sun was up high, the mild sunshine warm enough on her back. She glanced her surroundings, suspicious and alert. Was it a witch's labyrinth? Seeing no familiars or hearing any kind of sound, Homura trudged forward, amethysts narrowed.

 _Where am I?_

"Homura-chan!"

"Madoka?!" cried Homura, in shock and in fear.

Was she in danger? Homura glanced, whirling around and then, whirling back. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, like a thunderstorm rocking the ground below mercilessly. Alarm and adrenaline merged inside of her as she broke off into a stride in search of Madoka, frantic. The garden only seemed to expand itself, and she was so sure it was a witch's labyrinth. The trimmed grasses stretched out the faster she ran, pressing her ears for any other call of her name. She was so sure of it being a witch's labyrinth. What else could this place be? And there was that possibility that Madoka was in the witch's clutches, and if Homura wouldn't find her soon enough…

"Madoka!" she cried again, more desperate.

"Homura-chan," Madoka giggled from where she sat on her knees against the grasses. Her pink eyes stared up at Homura disarmingly, saccharine smile on that cute face. Homura panted, eyes wide and panicked, and then, she sunk to her knees, embracing Madoka _tight._ Madoka squeaked, surprised, before she was hugging the raven back. "Homura-chan?" she called softly, worried. "Are you—"

"I was so scared, Madoka…" whispered Homura delicately, voice cracking and silent tears streaming her face as she hugged Madoka tighter and tighter. "I thought I lost you again. Oh, Madoka…"

"…" Madoka smiled, pulling Homura's face away from her shoulder to stare into those wet amethyst eyes. Madoka wiped all of Homura's silent tears away, gentle and affectionate. "You'll never lose me, Homura-chan." She giggled, closing her eyes and palming Homura's chest where her heart raced. "I'll always be with you, in _here_."

"Madoka…" Homura's voice shook, blinking back anymore of her tears and she leaned in. She held both of Madoka's warm hands in hers, fingers intertwining. She leaned until their noses brushed, and then, she was hesitating.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka fluttered her big, innocent eyes open through dark lashes. Homura swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling one of her own hands away to caress Madoka's rounded, heart-shaped face.

"Madoka…" Homura weakly smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay…" And pushing the last of her hesitance and shyness away, Homura leaned in, kissing Madoka softly, chastely on the lips. Her amethysts fluttered closed, squeezing Madoka's hand in hers. Madoka smiled against their lips, kissing her back. Homura didn't remember for how long they held each other and kissed each other, but it felt like a forever she didn't want to end. Nonetheless, she pulled away, leaning her forehead against Madoka's. She happily sighed, "Madoka, I love you."

But then, everything whirled back to pitch black, and Homura was sitting upright in her bed. She breathed heavily, in a cold sweat. Amethysts wide open in both realization and horror, and feeling flushed and slightly lightheaded, she held her head in her hands. It wasn't because she felt like she had a fever. It was because that was all just a dream. Homura bitterly smiled at that fact, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _It's okay if it was a dream, I'm happy with just protecting Madoka._

Homura's clenching heart disagreed to her thoughts. But Homura convinced herself a long time ago that there was no room for anymore emotional mistakes. So, pulling herself into that cold façade again, she stood up from her bed and walked into a new day of ruthless revelation once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note;** I've been meaning to get into this fandom at some point. The characters of this show really know how to find a place in your heart, and… they just tear themselves right out whenever they damn please. Homura's determination and devotion to protect Madoka is admirable at first, and then… Rebellion happens. Ugh! Gen Urobuchi knows how to mess with your emotions.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
